Love, Logie
by BenLosKoGanCraze
Summary: An AU fic based off of Love, Rosie, a movie. Kogan/Jarlos, M Rated for language,


**Hello and welcome to my third (Or technically 2nd since the last one was a two-shot) one-shot!**

 **I got this idea while watching Love, Rosie. The movie's pretty great, if you've seen it then gratz, if you haven't then go and watch it xD**

 **Also I'm so sorry for not updating since like, forever. School has been eating my time :(**

 **Also Also, this one-shot develops fast. :33**

 **Anyways, enjoy! :D [Story is in 3rd Person POV btw]  
**

* * *

 **[2012, 2nd of February, 9:02 PM] Local Palmwoods Bar**

Logan is drunk, and Kendall is sober.

Logan rarely drinks, but when he does he gets drunk _very_ easily. Kendall, on the other hand, literally needs at least 10 gallons of alcohol before he even gets drunk even the slightest. Logan slurs his word as he says, "Kennn, can you get me another glass?"

Kendall shakes his and chuckles at his adorable drunk _best-friend_. He says, "No Logie, you're drunk as hell. Plus, it's time for us to go." Logan whined, but complied anyways. Even though he was shit-face drunk, he still has common sense in tact.

Logan has trouble walking, so he has Kendall help him. Luckily, Logan's parents were away for the weekend, along with Kendall's, so they thought it was a good idea to let the two stay together for the weekend.

As soon as they got into the house, tears start steaming out of Logan's eyes. Kendall was quick to his side, "Logie, what's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?"

Logan shakes his head sadly. He says, "I love you Kendall."

Kendall was completely caught off guard by this. He chuckles, "You're so drunk Logie." He keeps telling himself Logan was drunk.

Logan sighed, "I may be drunk right now, but my brain can think perfectly. And I know for sure I'll forget about everything that happened tonight, so I might as well get it out now. I do love you Kendall, I really do, more than just friends." the tears increased as he rests his head on the kitchen Island.

Kendall shakes his head, "You're very drunk Logan, let's go upstairs and sleep?"

Logan was annoyed. He's telling the truth, can't Kendall see that? He says, "Kendall, drunk words are sober thoughts. You know that very well." Kendall nodded. He and Logan have been friends since they were in Kindergarten.

Logan has blossomed _a lot_ since primary school. He used to be the glass-wearing acne-covered nerd bullied by peoples, but then in high-school all of that disappeared. He turned into a hot nerd, somehow he lost all his fat and his face shaped perfectly. His eyes, his voice, everything changed. Kendall was shocked at first, his parents separated him and Logan during Christmas, Logan and his family stayed in PalmWoods, Kendall and his own returned to Minnesota.

So you can only imagine how shocked he was when he first saw Logan in their new High-School. He even had trouble believing himself! But it only took about 20 questions to convince him that the hot guy was Logan.

Soo many girls would flock to him that it was ridiculous! Kendall would get jealous sometimes, but Logan would tell him "I'm not interested in anyone." every time he asks. Logan would get about 3x more Roses and Chocolates than Kendall would during Valentines Day, which wasn't bad since Kendall got quite a few as well.

He never understood while Logan wouldn't just go find a girl and hook up with her, since he's done that.

Yes, Logan is a virgin and he is not.

But now he does though. It's not that he's against it, it's just taking time for him to adjust himself.

He says, "Logie, I don't-" then realizes that Logan was asleep. He chuckled and shook his head, then carried Logan upwards and into his bedroom, he decides to sleep on the couch that night.

 **[2016, 4th of February, 8:15 AM] Minnesota Airport**

Logan looks around for Kendall in the Airport.

Kendall decided to keep the whole incident to himself after that night, they remained best friends since Logan himself didn't remember what he told Kendall the other night.

After high-school, they were separated for four years. Logan stayed in Palmwoods for his Uni, Kendall moved to Minnesota to pursue music. When Logan got the invitation to be Kendall's Best Man for his wedding, it was possibly the most bittersweet moment of his life.

On one hand, he gets to reconcile with his best friend whom he hasn't seen for years! It's not that Logan didn't find any new friends in Uni, he did, but he decides to keep the 'Best Friends' spot for the one and only Kendall.

On the other hand, he was heartbroken that Kendall had found a partner. He planned so many scenarios, he was gonna come out to Kendall and hoped for the best. But he thinks this is also for the best, because if Kendall's music career did skyrocket, then him being dating a guy would definitely ruin his image.

Logan continued to carry his bag and walk towards the Airport entrance. He waited on a random spot and decides to text Kendall,

[Logie] 8:17 AM  
Kendall, where are you?

He waits for a few more seconds then slips his phone back into his pocket. If he was honest, his memory of Kendall was blurry. They haven't been in touch for 3 years! Kendall's phone broke in the first year, so he got a new one, along with a new number. Only recently has Logan gotten Kendall's new number.

Just as he was about to walk towards the entrance, his eyes were covered by two familiar warm and protective hands. The hands he has missed _so_ much. The stranger says, "Guess who?" in an obviously fake voice trying to cover up his original one.

Logan humms teasingly, then answers in a questioning tone, "Could you possibly be Luke Hemmings?"

The stranger chuckles and releases his grasp. Logan spun around and only then has his memories of his best friend return.

There stands the beautiful emerald-eyed blond in a green flannel shirt. Logan's eyes watered as he exclaim, "Kendall! I missed you so much!" quickly hugging the male. Kendall chuckles and hugs back. He says, "I missed you too Logie, I see your sense of humor has yet to change."

Logan laughs as he pulls back. He wanted to keep hugging Kendall, and maybe cry into his shoulders saying how much he misses him, but then again he knew Kendall's fiance was behind him. He's decided to keep every contact they made as friendly as possible.

Jo, Kendall's girlfriend quickly hugged him saying "You must be Logan! Kendall has talked about you so much, and I have to say he's right about you being a hot looking nerd." after pulling back.

Logan chuckles and blushes slightly, he didn't miss the jealous look that popped up in Kendall's eyes for a split second. Logan sighs and says, "And you must be my best friend's soon-to-be wife?" When he glance back at Kendall, he saw the look of guilt on his face. Now that confused him. What does Kendall have to feel guilty about?

Jo nods and laugh as well, Logan says with a guilty voice, "Sorry but I don't really know much about you. I probably would've known more if Kendall gave me his new number earlier and told me about you."

Kendall gasps playfully, "Hey!" he says. Jo shakes her head, "It's alright Logie, based on everything Kendall told me I'd say you're pretty fantastic yourself."

Logan blushes, Kendall noticed this and Logan once again saw the look of jealousy in his eyes. Now he's even more confused. What did he do? He certainly didn't flirt with Jo, he just blushed slightly, that's not wrong is it?

Logan hasn't seen or talked to Kendall for four years now, and for all he knows Kendall might've changed slightly.

Kendall says after a moment of silence, "Alright, let me drive you to your hotel Logan." Logan shakes his head, "Actually, I kinda bought a house here in Minnesota. I'm moving here. At least I won't live with my parents anymore." he chuckles slightly.

Kendall's eyes blew wide, while Jo claps with enthusiasm, "That's perfect! Kendall says you're like, amazing at art and stuff, so I was hoping I could come over and ask your opinions on everything about the wedding."

Logan laughs again, "Girl, I can even pick out your wedding dress for you! But yes, you can come over any time." She nodded, they walk out of the airport and Kendall drives to Logan's new home. It was actually quite close to Kendall's, heck it would only be a 5 minutes walk!

Kendall was about to turn off the engine and help Logan with his belongings, but Logan quickly says, "I'll be fine Kendall."

Jo looks at him in confusion, Logan chuckles and says, "I know you were about to turn off the engine of your car and help me with the belongings." Jo gasps, Kendall nods and says "I see your observation skill is as impeccable as it was back then."

Logan chuckles and shakes his head, "I'm pretty sure it has improved by 100% over the years." then gets out of the car. Kendall pops open the trunk and Logan unloads his luggage and everything else, there weren't that many to be honest.

Kendall asks again, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Logan answers, "I'll be perfect Kendall." They stare at each other for a good 10 seconds, Jo says "I'll be looking forward to our next meeting Logan!"

Logan chuckles and says, "And I can't wait to see you again as well, Jo."

Kendall nods and says, "See you tomorrow then?" Logan nods again. He watches as Kendall drives away, then picks up his luggage and brings them into his new house. He says, "I can't wait for my new life to start." as he sets the bag down.

Meanwhile, in the car, there was a little bit of tension in the air. It was quiet.

Jo was jealous actually, not at Logan, but at Kendall. She has never seen him look at her lovingly like he did towards Logan. She's been curious for the past month, Kendall would sometimes come home late at night, they would argue for it a little bit but he'd always apologize, and she'd always forgive.

She thought to herself, ' _It's probably because Logan's Kendall's best friend... but there could be more._ ' And she thinks there's more than that.

 **[2016, 5th of February, 7:20 AM] Logan's House  
**

Logan rushes down the stairs and trips on a shirt he forgot about. Kendall hears a loud thud from outside and doesn't hesitate to go in without permission, but he laughs as soon as he saw Logan lying on the wooden floor.

He teases, "Still not a morning person I see?"

Logan replies with a groan, "I hate mornings, you know that." Kendall shakes his head, "Honestly, I kind of forgot." He didn't realize that that had stabbed Logan's heart, not deep but it still did. How could he forget about his own best friend?

Logan shakes it off and got up, "Thanks for helping me up." Kendall flinches, realizing what he had done. He quickly says as he rushes to Logan's side, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I was a bit distracted. You're okay, right?"

Logan laughs, "Still has a late reaction I see. And yes, I'm alright. I just tripped, nothing big." Kendall nods and follows Logan up the stairs, then sits on the bed in Logan's bedroom. Kendall asks, "Wanna get breakfast in Nandos? I know you love Nandos. Then we can catch up some more."

Logan nods, "Sure, but lemme take a shower first." Kendall nods and waits in Logan's bedroom as he takes a shower. After a good 15 minutes, he hears the shower noise stop. He chuckles, Logan's tendency to take 15 minute showers is still there.

In all honesty, Kendall was seriously heartbroken when Logan said he wanted to stay in Palmwoods. He never wanted to separate with Logan, but he was offered a scholarship in Minnesota in a music school, and when an opportunity presents itself, you take it or leave it. He got time to think for 4 years, he decides to keep Logan in a friendship level. Sure it would hurt both him and Logan, but he had to. Kendall also made a fantastic new _best friend_ in the school.

He never told Logan about James. He knew how heartbroken Logan would be if he finds out that he's been replaced, and Kendall plans to keep it that way. At least until the marriage anyways.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he saw Logan walk into his bedroom with nothing but a white towel around his waist, his body still glistening from the water, and his member apparently outline through the towel.

Kendall didn't know of Logan noticed the member being obvious, but wow did he have to admit Logan was pretty big.

Kendall felt himself tightening around the nether regions, especially after seeing how fit his best friend is now. It's because it's true, Logan was _very_ lean. He's the perfect type of lean, not the type that looks like they were in the gym for 24/7, but the type that just makes you hungry.

Logan walks towards his wardrobe, not noticing that Kendall was following his every moment.

Meanwhile, Kendall was _very_ in-heat. He has actually never seen his best friend this naked before, Logan was very self-reserved back then, he'd never change in front of peoples, not even Kendall. But obviously Logan has matured much more than Kendall, because he literally just walks into the room almost completely naked and making Kendall feel horny.

Logan drops the towel from his waist, still noticing the gaze. Kendall got a good view of Logan's bum, causing him to get turned on even more. Kendall has no problem with this, because he accepted the fact he's Bi. He doesn't know if Logan would have a problem though.

I mean, you haven't seen your best friend for four years. Then he sees you almost naked and is turned on, that would be quite weird and awkward.

As soon as Logan is fully clothed, Kendall quickly says "I'll go start up the car, hurry up alright?" Logan nodded without turning around, since he's still buttoning up his shirt.

After Logan got into the car, they took off. Kendall was the first to start their conversation as they waited for their food, "So, tell me. Anything interesting happened? Have you found a partner yet?"

Logan chuckles and shakes his head, he says "Not much really. Uni was kinda boring without you there." Kendall almost spits his drink out. Logan, the Logan he knows, found University to be boring? He says with a teasing voice, "You said Uni was boring? Who are you and what have you done to my Logie?!"

Logan laughs, "Well, you always bring up the mood. I got to a few parties though, so that's a plus." Kendall gasps, "Again, what have you done to my Logie? The Logie I knew would never go to a party." Logan shakes his head, "Like you said, life without risk isn't living. So I took a risk and attended a few. Plus, it was very little. Probably only 2 out of 50 that I was invited to though."

Kendall nods and takes another sip from his cup, "Other than that... probably nothing interesting. I mean I found a few new friends, but nobody could replace my bestie." Logan grinned innocently, Kendall's heart sunk. Guilt began eating him inside.

Four years of separation, and Logan never found a new best friend, but Kendall did. He doesn't realize how much he's changed though, in a bad way.

Logan sees a load of guilt in Kendall's eyes, but he shakes it off. Something's off with his best friend, but he can't figure out what. Usually he'd be able to read him perfectly, but this time, no. ' _It's probably because I have no idea what's been going on._ ' Logan thinks.

Soon their food arrive, they continued their conversation after they finished eating. Kendall took Logan on a small tour, while still catching up. Quite a lot has happened to Kendall while they were gone, and Kendall told Logan every part. Except for the part where he's been replaced.

Kendall bids farewell to Logan after an entire day of catching up and touring the city. By the time he got home, Jo was already preparing dinner. He gave her a peck on the cheek then walked upstairs to get a change of clothes and a shower. As he showered, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Logan is still the same adorable, more like hot now, loyal, humorous and perfect friend he is back then, but Kendall's not sure if he deserves him anymore...

 **[2016, 9th of February, 9:10 PM] A Nightclub  
**

Logan decided to visit a nearby club to relax a little bit. He's been going around trying to a find a job, but alas he's failed. Kendall's wedding is in about 2 months, he really wants to get his best friend an amazing gift, and he wants to buy it with his own money.

He sits down on the barstool and tells the bartender, "Anything to just help me relax a bit, but not get me drunk. Don't wanna end up in an alley alone the next morning." The female bartender nods with a smile, then proceeds to fulfill his order.

Logan looks around the club, there weren't that many peoples around. The music wasn't too loud, but it was loud. The lights danced, there were obviously drunk peoples all around. Nothing out of the blue.

The bartender then arrives with a glass of drink in her hands. She hands it over to Logan, who pays for it afterwards. She stares at Logan for a bit, then asks, "Could you possibly be Logan Mitchell?" in a curious tone. Logan almost spits his drink out, he asks "How'd you know?"

The bartender smiles warmly, "Your friend Kendall always talks about you."

Logan nods, "Kendall comes here often?"

She nods, "He always comes here, then goes off to find his girlfriend after a glass or two." Logan nods. Jo comes here as well? She doesn't seem like the type of person who'd drink though... After a few seconds, he asks, "Is he here now?"

She nods, "Over there." she points to a couched area. Kendall was indeed there... but whose next to him?

Jo certainly doesn't have red hair. She isn't even a brunette! He quickly chugs down the rest of his drink and walks over. He's confused, this can't be Kendall. The Kendall he knew and recently reconciled with _doesn't_ cheat! He's possibly the most loyal, brave and perfect friend in the whole wide world.

Logan taps on Kendall's shoulder, who spins around and asks in an angry tone, "What's your probl- wait, Logie?"

Logan's blood boils. Kendall could tell, because his face was slowly tinting red, exactly the way it would when he got angry back then. Kendall quickly stands up and says, "Logie, look, I can exp-" the red-black haired female says, "Sit down babe, what's wrong?"

Logan furrows his eyebrows and says, "Wow. I'm not even gonna say anything else, just wow." He turns on his heels and walks out of the premise. Kendall ran after him, yelling "Wait!" "Stop!" "Logie please!"

Unbeknownst to all three of them, Jo was there all along. She disguised herself. She's been curious as to where Kendall always goes when he's late, so she decided to disguise herself and follow Kendall.

To say heartbroken was an understatement. She was heart _crushed_. She watches as Logan storms out of the club with Kendall chasing him. Soon she was chasing the two as well, when she saw them stop she hid behind a bush.

Jo was planning on walking up to him and 'busting' him, but this completely changed her plans.

Logan says, "What do you want Kendall?" Kendall pants as he says, "Please, Logie, let me explain. Me and that girl had nothing-" Logan rolls his eyes and interrupts, "Don't play that card with me Kendall. Who do you think I am? An idiot?"

Kendall furrows his eyebrow and says in an angry tone, "I'm telling the truth here!"

Logan retaliates with an even angrier tone, "Liar! I know everything Kendall. The bartender told me everything." Kendall's face fell, Logan continued, "I can't believe you. I mean sure peoples change after 4 years, I knew you would change a little bit, but not this much! You changed from loyal to... not loyal!" Kendall rolls his eyes, "Are you done guilt tripping me now?"

Logan's blood boiled even further. He clenches his fist that was ready to fly to his 'best' friend's face, "Me? Guilt trip you?! You should have realized this! If you want a relationship with Jo you could at least be loyal!" Kendall rolls his eyes, just as he was about to retaliate, James came from nowhere and slings his arm around Kendall's shoulder, saying "Hey bro, where were you? Lucy's worried and you promised me you wouldn't ditch me this time! I thought we were best of friends!" Kendall's eyes widened, all anger flushed out of Logan as the words repeat in his head.

 _"I thought we were best of friends!"_

 _"We were best of friends!"_

 _"Best. Of. Friends!"_

One blink was enough to help him recover. He clenched his fist even tighter, the veins popping from his hand. James opened his mouth, "You must be-" Logan interrupts him, "You're fucking kidding me right Kendall? Wow. I have no words to describe you right now. You know what? Why don't you just tell your new _BEST FRIEND_ here to be your best man instead?!" he yells.

James flinched, Kendall opens his mouth but Logan steps back, "Have a merry fucking life, douchebag." then turns on his heels and ran. He didn't want his ex-friend to see him cry like this.

He should've expected all of this. For Kendall to change, and for him to be replaced. Yet he didn't! It just proves how much of an idiot he truly is on the inside.

Jo heard everything. She saw everything.

Her crushed heart dissipated, not only was she mad at Kendall for cheating, but she's also mad for everything that just happened. She feels sympathy for Logan. Logan was invited to come to a different country to attend a wedding, then he _all of this_ happens.

She pulls her hoodie closer to her face then walks back to the house she shares with Kendall.

Kendall was furious, sad and guilty by the time he got home. Whose Logan to judge him?! It's his life and he gets to do what he wants with it!

But then he remembered how much Logan has changed him. If it weren't for Logie, he'd still be a coward. And now he's lost him, the one whose stuck by his side since childhood. He quickly wiped away his tears as soon as he got home. He didn't mutter another word to James after the whole thing, James drove him back in silence.

Kendall ponders whether to go back to his house or apologize to Logan. He figures that Logan would need time and he'd apologize, so instead he goes home. Only to see Jo with tear-stained cheeks.

He rushes to her side and asks, "Jo, baby, is something wr-" he was pushed away. He stumbles but managed to not trip, he asks "What the hell was that for?"

She scowls at him, "I can't believe you Kendall Knight." Kendall raises an eyebrow. What now?

She says, "I sent you a video in our chat." then stands up and storms off. Kendall grabs her wrist, asking "What is wrong with you?!"

She snatches her wrist but kept quiet. She walks up the stairs and slams the door to their bedroom close.

Kendall groans and proceeds to watch the video Jo sent him. His face immediately fell. Not only does his fiance know about him cheating, but he realizes how badly he treated Logie. A tear slips from his right eye as the video finishes. He curls up onto the couch, grabbing a pillow afterwards, then sobs into the pillow. He's lost two important things in his life in that one night, his fiance and the one whose been with him all his life.

 **[2016, 13th of February, 8:25 AM] The streets  
**

Logan walks around the streets, hoping to find a shop hiring an employee or something. He figures he should get a job even though he's not even gonna attend Kendall's wedding, because you don't just pay your bills with air, do you?

He spent about 3 days crying and sobbing in his room. It took him 3 days to move on!

He sighs, the night still repeating in his head as he walks down the street. He was about to let another tear slip, until he spotted 'Hiring!' on a paper stuck onto the window of a Sports Shop, 'Carlitos Sports'.

He enters the shop to be greeted by an active male who he assumed was an employee, "Welcome to Carlitos Sports! What can I get you?"

There were a few boxes and empty shelves, signaling the store had just opened. He flinches, the male looked Latino, but he spoke English perfectly. He had short crew-cut hairstyle and quite a buff body. He was slightly shorter than Logan.

Logan says, "Is the boss still looking for new employees?" The Latino man nods eagerly, "I am! Are you applying?" Logan nods. This guy seems like a bubbly personality happy guy, and right now Logan desperately needs a lift of mood. The man grins, "All you need is strength and a little math."

Logan nods and grins as well, "I'm pretty good at math and I'm not really _that_ weak." The man scans him for a little bit, then says "Hm, we'll see about your strength. Try lifting that box over there and bring it here." pointing to a medium-large sized box afterwards.

Logan nods again, and complies. The box wasn't too terribly heavy, but it it's definitely not light. Logan sets the box down gently in front of the Latino, causing him to grin and comment, "You're quite strong, and delicate. I like that." Logan blushes and nods.

The man continues, "Alright, you got the job I suppose. The store has just opened yesterday and we're supposed to move everything to their shelves. You can wear whatever you want during your shifts, just nothing inappropriate."

Logan nods, once again, this time with a grin. That was _much_ easier and faster than all of the interviews he's been in. The man extends a hand out and says, "I'm Carlos Garcia. You can call me Carlos, or Carlitos. Whichever you prefer."

Logan smiles and shakes his hand, Carlos huh? A fitting name for someone so... hot. Yes, Logan finds him hot. Logan says with a smile, "I'm Logan Mitchell, you can call me Logan or Logie. Local nerd." Carlos chuckles, "You look a bit too... hot for a nerd." then winks at Logan. He blushes and says sheepishly, "T-Thanks."

Carlos says after a pause, "Alright, let's start moving things." Then digs into the box Logan just lifted. Logan walks towards a box marked with 'T-Shirts', then opens it. There's quite a lot of unfolded sport T-shirts inside.

He looks around the shop, there's an area for it right in front of the large glass pane. Logan lifts the box towards the glass pane, then starts arranging them after folding each one. He arranged it in a rainbow order, the red shirts all the way to the left and the magenta ones all the way to the right.

He spins around to see Carlos lifting a heavy looking box towards a metal shelf, but the one thing he noticed is how the Latino's biceps bulge. It looked as if the sleeves were about to rip off! And if Logan was to be honest, he wishes it would. He also notices how the veins on Carlos' neck pops out, and boy that made him so much sexier.

After Carlos set down the box in front of the multi-level metal shelves, Logan walks towards him and asks, "Need help?"

He nods, "This is the last box, then we can close the store. We'll start selling things tomorrow." Logan nods again. Inside the box was a bunch of boots and shoes, he could see 'Nike' and 'Adidas' on some of them.

After arranging the shoes and boots, Carlos says "Thanks a lot Logie!" Logan nods with a tiny blush. Usually he doesn't like it when peoples call him Logie, but for some reason he actually likes it a lot when Kendall does, and now he likes it when Carlos does.

Carlos hands him 7 10$ bills, saying "This is for today."

Logan's eyes widened, "This is too much Carlos, we didn't even sell anything. I-I can't take this." Carlos chuckles and shakes his head, then takes Logan's hand and places the bills in it, saying "Take it."

Logan nods, and he has to admit, Carlos' hands were warm and felt protective. He never thought he'd find that combination on anyone else' hands except for Kendall. Carlos says, "You can go home now."

Logan asks, "What about you? It's like 6:45 PM." He nods then blushes, again, Logan admits is quite adorable. He says sheepishly, "I kinda live here... I saved up money in Uni to buy this store. I've always wanted to run a sports apparel store."

Logan gasps, "Really? You live here?" Carlos nods with a sad smile, "At least I get to run a sports shop!" Logan thinks for a few seconds, then says with a grin, "You could move in with me? As long as you don't harass me."

Carlos' eyes widen slightly, "I'm sorry, what?" he asks in disbelief. Did he really just hear that? Logan has only known him for one day and he already wants him to move in with him? Logan nods with a warm smile, "Yeah. I trust you enough for that. My house isn't far from here, in fact it would only take about 10 minutes to walk here."

Carlos shakes his head, "I can't, I don't want to intrude or any-" Logan shakes his head as well, "Please, you don't be intruding. Plus, I don't like living alone in a house like mine." Carlos sighs, then asks again, "Are you sure Logie? Like, really sure?" Logan nods with a warm smile. Carlos smiles as well, "I suppose. Let me close the store, then we can go."

Logan nods and waits outside, he watches outside as Carlos switches off all the lights, then walks out the glass door, before pulling the metal door cover down covering the glass pane and the doors (I have no idea what the metal thing is called ;-;), then says "Let's go."

Logan nods and they walk to a nearby parking lot. Carlos gasps as Logan opens the door to a black Ford Fusion 2016, Logan chuckles. Carlos hesitantly gets inside, then asks, "How much did this cost you?"

Logan shrugs, "Not much honestly." Carlos' eyes widened, not much? Did he really just say 'not much'? Carlos looks around, the car is definitely new. It even has the smell and all that. The drive was quiet, only because Carlos was admiring Logan.

He literally just noticed how fit and dashing Logan looked, the guy wore a black vest with a white button-up and a black tie, along with dark pants and shoes. ' _He has got to be rich..._ ' he thinks.

Carlos asks, "Logie, you look like you could be some sort of rich guy. I mean this car and the way you dress is enough to tell me that you are... so why'd you pick to work in my store? I mean you could probably find a much better jo-" Logan cuts him off with a chuckle. He shakes his head and answers, "I'm not rich. This car was on a big promotion sale when I Bought it not too long ago, and I dressed like this because I was walking around town looking for a job." Carlos nods, even though he didn't really believe Logan 100%

A good 5 minutes later, they arrived in Logan's house. From what Carlos observed, it was a medium-large-ish house, it looked kinda expensive but at the same time doesn't. The house had white paint on the outside, a few obviously newly-planted plants and a tree.

Logan drove his car into the garage, Carlos got out after Logan turned the engine of the car off. The garage wasn't too big, but it managed to contain the car with a little bit of extra space. Carlos follows Logan through the white door and into what seemed like the kitchen, then the living room. The furnishings were all perfect, everything looked new.

Carlos says in awe, "You are rich!" Logan shakes his head, "I'm not! I just repainted a bunch of these things, then rearranged them. Oh also... I hope you don't mind but there's only one bedroom, the guest bedroom is being fixed right now so..."

Carlos nods and says bluntly, "I could sleep on the couch until the guest bedroom is fixed." Logan shakes his head, "Actually I had a different idea." then smirks.

He follows Logan up the stairs and into his bedroom. Everything looked normal, or normal expensive-ish, then his eyes fell on the ridiculously large bed. It looked like it could fit four peoples! He says with a gulp, "You want me to..."

Logan nods. He shakes his head, "I can't! Logan I really don't want to intrude y-" he sees the stern expression on Logan's face, then sighs. There's no use in trying to talk him out of it. Logan chuckles, then asks, "Where are your clothes by the way? I didn't see you bring any bags out of the store."

Carlos gasps, "I forgot! All of my clothes are in the store. Damnit!" he says. Logan chuckles, "You could borrow mine, I mean it's not like you're 5 sizes bigger than me." Carlos replies, "I mean I am buffer than you in every part." then wiggles his eyebrows.

Logan laughs, "We'll see about that." then winks. This time it's Carlos' turn to laugh, Logan walks towards the door and says, "I'm gonna go prepare dinner, join me downstairs once you're done." Carlos nods.

Logan left the room and Carlos walks towards the closet, finding a butt ton of clothes inside after opening it. He looked through a few then settled on a black undershirt and a pair of black boxers that hugged him perfectly. He hesitated for a bit before taking it out, since he wasn't sure if that would make Logan uncomfortable or not. But then he figured, if Logan wants him to live with him, then he's gonna have to live with this.

After he took a shower he slid those clothes on, then walked down the stairs. He spotted Logan sitting on one of the dining table chairs and something cooking behind him. Logan looks up from his phone and blushed madly. He didn't expect Carlos to wear something so... revealing. The black undershirt literally hugged his chest and abs perfectly, while also showcasing his admirably large biceps, while the boxers left nothing to the imagination.

Logan could feel himself getting hard as Carlos sat down on the dining chair with a goofy grin, asking "What chu' cookin'?" Logan flinches when he realized he was staring. Carlos chuckles and shakes his head, feeling kinda relieved when Logan didn't tell him to change or anything. Logan replies, "I'm cookin' us chicken for dinner, I hope you don't mind." Carlos says in a happy tone, "I love chicken."

Logan nods and moves towards the stove, hoping his problem would disappear soon, thankfully it did. After dinner, Logan joins Carlos who had already made himself comfortable on the other side of the giant bed. Logan says, "G'night Carlitos." as he switches off the lights through the light switch near the bed.

Carlos replies, "G'night Logie."

 **[2016, 14th of February, 7:05 AM] Logan's House  
**

Logan wakes up to Carlos literally spooning him. He could feel Carlos' member poking his bum, but he didn't mind. He's missed being spooned. The last time he did was when he and Kendall had their last sleepover before the separation, and boy did he miss the feeling!

After about 10 minutes, he decides to get up. He wiggles himself out of Carlos' grasp, who woke up a few seconds later. He rubs his eyes and says, "Morning Logan." in quite a sexy morning voice. Logan nods, "Morning. I'll go shower first, then I'll prepare breakfast."

Carlos nods with a grin.

After they showered and had breakfast, they headed off to the store. Carlos still had trouble believing Logan wasn't rich.

Business for the rest of the day was slow, but around 4:02 PM a familiar female entered the store.

Logan was surprised when he noticed who she was. She asks, "I didn't know you work here Logie?" He nods, the memories of what destroyed his friendship with Kendall slowly returning. He held back the urge to break down. Jo said, "Good for you." with a genuine smile.

Logan asks, "S-So how's the relationship with K-Kendall...?" Jo shakes her head with a sad smile, "I broke it up with him." Logan gasps, she continues, "I was following him around that night, then I saw him... but I also saw you. I watched from behind a bush when it all happened. I'm so sorry Logie, I really am."

Logan nods as tears built up in his eyes. Carlos approaches him, "Logie, you alright? Go ahead and take a break, I'll take care of the customers." Logan nods, "Thanks..." he whispers weakly.

Logan sat down on a nearby chair while Carlos dealt with Jo. A few minutes later, Jo walks over to Logan with a bag in her hands, whispering "Stay strong Logie." and smiling at him with sympathy before walking away.

Carlos asks, "What happened back there Logie?"

Logan sighs, then tells Carlos what happened since he got to Minnesota. He told him who Kendall was and what he meant to him. By the end of it, Carlos had a look of disbelief. Logan cried into Carlos' chest as soon as he finished, Carlos tried to soothe the male by hugging him back and caressing his hair. Logan missed having his hair caressed like that. The last time that had happened was 4 years ago.

As soon as the memory of Logan's friendship with Kendall returned, he sobbed even harder into Carlos' chest. The male sympathized him, then pulled him closer. He places a light kiss on his hair, whispering "It'll be alright Logie, you'll get over it soon. I wish I could help more."

Carlos hummed a soothing tune while caressing the brunet's hair. About 3 minutes later, he calmed down. He says with a slightly hoarse voice, "Thank you Carlos... thank you so much."

Carlos shakes his head with a sad smile. He opens his mouth but quickly shut it afterwards after realizing he was about to say ' _It's what friends do..._ '

Kendall watched from outside of the store. He needed a walk to get his mind out of depression zone, because he's been falling deeper into despair and depression. If it weren't for James, he'd never exit his house. He felt jealousy rise inside of him as he watches a Latino man hugging his ex-best friend and caressing his hair. He wanted to just storm into the store and declare Logan is his, but he can't do that anymore.

He ran back to his house as he felt tears brim up in his eyes. James asks, "Kendall, what's wrong?" Kendall sinks down onto the floor and sobs into his knees. James walks over and crouches, asking "Is it Logie again?" Kendall nods. He says, "I saw someone hugging Logan, hugging him James! What's worse is I saw him caressing his hair!" in a sad tone. James nods, "He couldn't have done that just so he could move on, can he? Based on what you've told me, Logan isn't that type of person."

Kendall nods. He continues, "He was crying..." James nods in understanding. He says, "Look, you're getting worse and worse each day Kendall. The only way for you to stop being like this is by apologizing." Kendall looks at him with sad eyes. He knew he couldn't do it at all.

Meanwhile, back in the store few more customers came in about an hour later. They managed to take Logan's mind away from Kendall, but when they left Logan returned to his sad state. Carlos notices this, but also notices there's only about 50 minutes left before closing. He figured nobody else would be coming in for the rest of the day, so he closed the store early.

Logan looks down on the ground as they walk towards the parking lot. He hands Carlos the key as he says, "I can't drive right now Carlitos, can you drive us home?" Carlos wanted to decline, he didn't want to damage Logan's car in any way, but seeing the state Logan is in at the moment changed his mind. He nods and takes the key.

He drove them home carefully, making sure not to damage the expensive car. As soon as they got into the garage, Logan all but got out of the car and ran into the kitchen. Carlos sighs as he turns off the engine then the garage door.

Logan sobbed into the dining table as soon as he got there. The way Carlos drove the car reminded him of how Kendall first drove Logan's car in Minnesota. If he wasn't so down, that memory would've been sweet, but at that moment it stabbed him hard.

Logan sobbed even more into Carlos' chest after he was enveloped in a hug again. He couldn't help it, Carlos' chest was the only place he felt as if he could sob into, even though there were other things. Carlos caressed his hair and whispers things into his ears again, trying to calm him down. It worked though, about 10 minutes later Logan stopped crying and his breathing slowed down to a normal pace.

Carlos sighs and says, "I'll cook dinner alright? You just sit here and look cute." He cheers internally when he saw Logan blush slightly and a tiny grin tugs on his lips.

After dinner, Logan went straight to bed. Carlos enters the bedroom and looks at Logan, who was curled up in his bed. Logan catches Carlos staring, who quickly diverted his eyes with a blush. Logan chuckles, "I-If you want, you can s-sleep in your boxers..." he says sheepishly.

Carlos looks at him, "I-If you don't mind..." he says just as sheepishly. Logan nods and turns away, Carlos strips down to his boxers. He joins Logan in bed, Logan asks "C-Can I cuddle you? Or the other way around if you prefer... I miss being cuddled."

Carlos smiles, "Sure, but I'm cuddling you." Logan nods and scoots closer, Carlos does the same. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **[2016, 15th of February, 8:15 AM] Logan's House**

It was Sunday, so Carlos and Logan stayed at home.

Logan sat on the couches waiting for Carlos to finish preparing breakfast. He sighs, then looks at Carlos, who was only in his boxers. He grins, with Carlos around, if he stays that is, he might just be able to move on.

As soon as he did that, the doorbell rang. Logan walked over to the kitchen to get a drink while Carlos got to the door, saying "I got it!" Logan nods with a chuckle.

Kendall, after talking to James all night long, has gathered up enough courage to apologize to Logan. Even if Logan doesn't forgive him, he's at least apologized.

Kendall hears an unfamiliar voice yell, "I got it!" from the other side, soon he was greeted by a short Latino male in boxers. It was the man who was hugging Logan yesterday. He held in all of his will to punch the guy. He asks, "W-who are you?" and seriously hoped Logan hadn't replaced him _yet_.

The man answers, "I'm Carlos Garcia. How can I help you? Oh and uh, sorry about, y'know, this. I just got up." Kendall nods, Carlos seems like a nice guy. He was about to open his mouth to answer, until he spots Logan near the stairs with a water bottle in his hand.

As soon as he did, their eyes met. Logan drops the bottle onto the floor. Tears brimmed up in his eyes as he ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. Carlos turned around just in time to see Logan run up the stairs. He turned back again and said, "You're Kendall Knight, aren't you?"

Kendall nods. The way Logan looked at him sunk his heart deeper inside. Suddenly, he felt all confidence in him disappear. His mind debated whether to just go back home or go through with the plan. Carlos' voice broke the silence, "I'm glad you came back to apologize. But please, be gentle. He's been... down... lately."

Kendall nods again and walks in as Carlos steps to the side. He looks at Carlos, who nods at him, then proceeds to walk up to Logan's bedroom. He gulps before knocking on the doors. Logan answers, "If you're Kendall, you might as well just go home right now!" his voice was hoarse, clearly he had been crying. A lot. That thought alone broke Kendall's heart.

Carlos says, "Let me talk to him." Kendall nods, then Carlos says "Logie, it's me. I'm coming in." before walking into the room.

The Latino man pulled Logan into a side hug, "Logie, I thought you wanted him to apologize?" Logan shakes his head, "He's done enough damage." Carlos sighs, "You have to let him apologize, Logie. Hear him out, please. Don't do it for yourself, do it for me. I can't stand seeing you down like this."

Logan hesitates, but nods weakly. Carlos says, "Hear him out alright?" before standing up. Logan nods mutely again. Carlos walks out of the room and Kendall walks in. Kendall's breath hitched as soon as he saw Logan. He hasn't seen the brunet for a few days now, seeing him again had somehow brightened up his inner self.

There was a moment of silence, Logan says with a small smile, "Aren't you here to apologize?" That smile had Kendall's heart racing a marathon. He instantly regained his confidence, "Logie, look, I'm so sorry alright. I've recently realized how much I've changed, in a bad way. It's all because you weren't there, you've always been leading me to the right path Logan, but in these last four years you weren't there to lead me. I didn't know what to do or where to go, so I just followed my instincts. Look where it got me now." he chuckles sadly.

Logan's smile disappeared.

He sees tears brim up in Logan's eyes, he couldn't bring himself to see Logan break down again. He says, "I-It's fine if you don't wanna forgive me... I'll just-" Logan grabs his wrist and pulls him into a tight hug, sobbing once again, but this time happily. He says, "I'm so sorry I reacted that way Kendall, I over-reacted. I miss you so much, I forgive you. I could never be mad at my best friend."

Kendall was at shock. He says, "You shouldn't be apologizing Logie, I should! How can you still call me your best friend after all I've done?!" as a tear slips out of his eye. Carlos peeked through a tiny crack of the door.

Logan chuckles, "You're my best friend Kendall, you'll always be. And I should be the one apologizing, if I had went with you none of this would've happened." Kendall hugs Logan tightly, "Thank you Logie, thank you so much..." as he sobs.

They stayed in that position after a good 5 minutes, then knocks came from the door. They pulled away as Logan said, "Come in." Carlos went into the room and says, "I've prepared breakfast sooo... if you guys want you can go ahead and eat first. I gotta shower."

Logan nods and takes Kendall's wrist, tugging it, signaling him to follow.

As soon as both disappeared from sight, Carlos sighs. Now he wishes he has a best friend, but in all honesty he never even had a friend. Not until Logan came that is. He's always wanted a friend, and now he has two. He chuckles before taking his shower.

Logan was happily munching on the pancakes Carlos prepared. He says, "These are amazing!" as Carlos sat down on the chair right across from them. Carlos nods with a grin. Kendall asks, "Logie, you never introduced me to your..."

Logan finishes the sentence for him, "This is my boss slash house mate slash..." he trails off. Carlos looks at him confusedly, he adds "best friend." Carlos chokes on his pancake while Kendall looks at him with disbelief. Logan grinned goofily, "Can't I have two?"

Kendall chuckles as Carlos chugs down a glass of water. Kendall looks at Carlos, "I suppose I have to share my Logie now." Carlos smiles and nods. Logan looks at Kendall then asks, "Why don't you call James over sometimes? Or even now. I'd like to get to know him." Kendall looks at Logan worriedly, Logan nods and smiles, "I'd like to know him a bit more as well."

Kendall sighs and calls James. A few minutes later, he arrived. He was literally as nervous as a guy could possibly be. He knew Logan meant a lot to Kendall, he saw what happened and he's making sure nothing goes wrong.

After about 4 hours of talking and bonding, it was as if they were old friends! James and Carlos each shared their own embarrassing, funny or even heartbreaking stories, while Kendall and Logan shared each other's. It all felt right at that moment, Logan had never been any happier.

 **[2017, 4th of July, 10:23 AM] The Church  
**

Logan was a bundle of nerves. He was scared, nervous, anxious, happy and so much more!

It had been about a year and a few months since they made up, and somewhere in-between Logan became Kendall's boyfriend. It was a dream come true for Logan, but it was so much more for Kendall.

He had realized that he had loved Logan so much longer than he thought, and when Logan said yes to his proposal it was as if he was sent to Heaven for a split second, then back down to Earth.

Somewhere in between, James hooked up with Carlos as well. The guys would usually go on single dates, but no some occasions they went on double dates as well. Not only was Logan happy because he is his dream man's fiance now, or that Carlos was James' fiance as well, but also because the store had grown as well. Ever since Kendall and James started working there, peoples seem to be coming in a lot.

Probably because they had sung to attract peoples.

Jo, who was Logan's maid of honor, said "Calm down you guys! It's the most important day of your life, don't mess it up by being emotionally unstable like this!" then laughing. Carlos pouted and Logan sighed with a grin. Jo had made up with Kendall, then stayed friends. She had found herself a new friend, Camille, as well. Both of them helped planning out dates, even hung out with the guys once in a while.

Jo moved out to live with Camille, Carlos moved in with James and Kendall moved out to live with Logan. They didn't even live that far! It would only be a good 5 minutes walk to each other's houses.

Camille entered the room and says, "Alright guys, 5 minutes left!" Camille acted as Carlos' maid of honor. Carlos jumped around in nervousness, "What do I do if he says no? Ooh! So many things are running through my head right now!" Camille gripped Carlos' shoulders and forced him to sit. The Latino man instantly quieted down.

Camille grins, "You guys are getting married already. Some peoples would date for about 3 years before even proposing!" Logan nods, "Me and Kendall have known each other for years though, while James and Carlos had only known each other not too long ago." Jo sighs, then glances at her watch. She says, "Alright you goofs, get ready."

Both male stood up and followed the girls, standing in front of a giant door. As soon as they heard music and the door opening in quite a dramatic way, they started walking.

Kendall's breath hitched as soon as he saw Logan. He had never seen a man look so... sexy in suits.

Logan never wore suits, because he claimed it makes him hard to move, but clearly he should wear it more.

James had the same reaction towards Carlos, James decided to propose to Carlos simply because he knew he was the one. Carlos bubbly and sometimes childish personality matched his own, he felt as if he could do whatever he wants with Carlos around.

Logan stood in front of Kendall, while Carlos stood in front of James. As soon as the priests finished, "You may now kiss your partners!" Kendall swooped down and captured Logan's lips in an unexpected kiss, James did the same, only Carlos expected it. The entire Church went exploded in applause.

The guys decided to go on the same honeymoon trip, going from Paris to the UK, then some other states in US, before returning to Minnesota.

James whispers, "I love you so much Carlos, if I could rearrange the stars I'd rearrange them to spell out your name." Carlos chuckles and leans more into James as they sat down watching stars. Carlos comments, "You're so cheesy, but I love you even more for it."

Kendall comments, "You guys are so adorably disgusting." as he hands James his ice-cream. Logan hands Carlos his as well, then moved to sit down next to Kendall.

Logan whispers, "I love you so much Kendall. Promise you won't ever leave me?"

Kendall looks at him and smiles at his adorableness, "I'd never leave you Logan, I did that twice without thinking, now you're with me and I'm thinking straight, I'd never leave. I love you too."

Logan chuckles and leans into Kendall's shoulders, his life is perfect now and he'd never trade it for anything else.

James commented, "You guys are adorable too." They broke out into a fit of laughter before continuing the star gazing.

* * *

 **Hellu, as you've seen this story is in a present tense-ish thing with a few parts being in past tense.  
Anyways, I won't be able to proof-read as this is posted since I have too many shets to do.  
**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this, I'm so sorry for not updating, my time is being eaten by school (Since it's almost the end of the year now (2 months left yeeee))**

 **I'll try to get an update out soon enough! :D**

 **Toots.**


End file.
